Sailor Moon aka Naruto Style
by MissSaki
Summary: Sailor Moon in Naruto stlye fanfic. Join Saku and the girls in a great adventure. They will face the truth about themselves and the horrible truth about their past. But they stick together through the hardships and over come evil. I Dont Own Naruto
1. Prologue

"You will never have my daughter" whispered Queen Sakumo.

''O, but I will" Phantom whispered back. ''You see my dear Queen there is nothing is this universe that will keep me away from our dear princess.''

''You stay away from my daughter'' yelled Queen Sakumo. "I will lay you filthy hands on her for I promise you this I the name of the Queen Zoey.''

"You dare to bring up her name in front of me. That same woman who imprisoned me till I was able to brake through since the seal broke." Phantom roared. "No matter what your daughter will be mine."

"But you are already dead. Well your on your way." said Phantom while he laughed. "And when you are finally dead I will take your daughter and together we will role the universe together with her powers." Then he did his evil laugh.

"I like I said before you will never get your hands on my babies. I will protect them." said the Queen while slowly dieing.

"I will kill those little brats even if they are the princess of the nine planets. Well I might keep them alive. They could be very useful for when the time comes for me to take over the universe" laughed Phantom.

"Did I not tell you that I would never let you lay your hands on them. I promised my eight best friends that will protect them till the day I die."

"But you don't have a choice in this matter. Because once I get rid of you your daughter is next to become Queen. And she will no doubt need some one to teacher her how to be Queen. So I will take her under my wing and teach her to be the most devious, temperamental, ignorant, selfish Queen there is" Phantom yelled.

"Your wrong. My baby girl is not like that. Besides that will never happen because I sent my babies away" the Queen said faintly.

"What are you talking about! Where is she! Tell me now!" yelled the infuriated Phantom.

"I sent her away. Along with the other eight princess's of the planets. They are at a safer time and world where you wont be able to get them. But if you do some how find them they will be learning how to control their powers. And they WILL defeat you." were the Queen's last words to Phantom.

"Now that's were you are wrong Queen Sakumo. I will wait for eternity to find your daughter. And when I do. The universe will soon be mine." laughed Phantom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How did you like it so far? Was it okay or what? Let me know if you do. Because if I continue I will at least need twenty reviews okay. And I will try my best to upload ever week if I'm not busy with my school work. And please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic so yea. And let me know if i did something wrong okay. Thank you!


	2. Sakura meets Hinata and Luna

A thousand years later.

"Sakura hurry up or your going to be late for your first day of High School" yelled Sango.

"Hai Hai mom I'm out the door already" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura is now running down the street to get to her new High School. Her and her family just moved here this summer and her parents in rolled her at Konoha High. Sakura is sixteen. She just turned sixteen in March which was five moths ago. She has a mother whose name is Sango and her father's name is Daisuke. Sakura is a only child and she has no pet. So she gets very only from time to time. Sakura is a very cheerful girl and she loves to make friends no matter if they are rejected by the other students she will still want them to be her friends. But most importantly she loves her friends and family. Whenever they need he she will come through no matter what obstacles are in her way.

Well lets get back to the story now.

"_O, no I'm going to be late for my first day of school." thought Sakura._

Sakura finally made it to the office right before the first bell rung.

At the office

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm the new student here'' Sakura whispered.

"O you must be that new girl Lady Tsunada was telling me about" said a very happy Shizune. "Where are my manners my name is Shizune the assistant principle and here is your table schedule and the numbers right next to your class are the room numbers" Shizune said a little embarrassed.

"Thank you and I better go before I am late for class" Sakura said while walking out the door.

To the class room with out Sakura being there yet.

"hey everybody calm down we have a new student today and I would like you to welcome her to Konoha High" said a tired Kakashi.

"Sasuke did you her that we are going to get a new girl today" yelled an excited Naruto.

"I really don't care dobe" Sasuke said very bluntly.

"Your so mean teme" Naruto yelled.

"Oi Naruto and Sasuke be quite so Miss Haruno can introduce her self" yelled a very angry Kakashi.

"Hai sorry Kakashi" yelled Naruto and Sasuke.

**(Just to let you guys know Sakura walked in when Naruto and Sasuke were talking.) **

"Hi every one my name is Sakura Haruno and my favorite colors are red and a pretty green that goes with my hair color. And yes pink is my natural hair color" Sakura said happily.

"Alright Sakura you may go take a seat next to Hinata. Hinata will you please raise your hand so Sakura can find you" Kakashi said while reading his book. I believe you all know what book I'm talking about.

People in the room all started to whisper stuff about Hinata.

"_O I fill sorry for the new girl" said girl number 1._

"_Yea she has to sit by the geek for the rest of the year" said girl number 2._

"_Ha that geek Hinata thinks she is all that since she always get A+ on her test and we don't'', said girl number 3._

"_Well that's why she doesn't have any friends" said girl number 2._

Both Hinata and Sakura heard this. Hinata put her head down since she was sad. Sakura felt bad for her so she decides that Hinata is going to be her new friend.

"Okay class you can do whatever you want as along as you don't bother me while I'm reading. Got it" said Kakashi not even looking at his class.

"Hai Kakashi" yelled the entire class except for Sasuke and Neji.

**(In this story Kakashi likes to just be called Kakashi nothing else.)**

"Hi my name is Sakura what is your name" said an excited Sakura.

"Hi my name is Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said shyly.

"O Hinata-chan you don't mind if I see your schedule do you" Sakura asked.

"No I don't go right ahead" whispered Hinata. "_Wow she is being so nice to me. She even calls me Hinata-chan. I hope she will be my first friend. I never had one before."_

_(__**Just to let you know Hinata does NOT stutter in my fanfic. Not even if it is Naruto. But she will remain shy and polite.)**_

"All cool we each have the same classes. Yea!!!" yelled and happy Sakura while giving Hinata a bear hug.

"Sakura-san can you please let me go now" whispered the shy girl while blushing. _''OMG!!! I can not believe Sakura-san is hugging me._

"Okay Hinata we are going to have to get this straight. No calling me Sakura-san its Sakura-chan or just Sakura." yelled Sakura.

"But that is what friends call each other" Hinata whispered back.

"But we are friends right Hinata-chan" Sakura said bluntly.

"_Sakura-chan actually said that we are friends. I'm so happy." _

"Hai I guess we are friends then Sakura-chan.

Then all of a sudden the kids in the class room started to talk.

"_I cant believe it" said a random kid._

"_She is actually friends with the geek." said another random kid._

_Don't tell me she is a geek too." said a random girl. _

"_Well it figures she does seem like the type to be friends with a geek" said a random girl._

"Hey new girl you do know that you are friends with a geek" said random girl.

"Yea who cares if she is a geek she still is my friend" Sakura said right back.

Next thing you know the class start to whisper even more about Hinata and Sakura being friends. But those two didn't care because they were laughing and talking.

"_Guess this year is going to be the start of something new." Kakashi thought._

Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other like "what the heck''.

_____________________________________________________________

Okay time to skip to after school.

"Hey Sakura why don't we go to my mom's fasion store. She sells all kinds of things like; cloths, shoes, perfumes, ect.. So what do you say"

"Sure lets go it will be fun" yelled Sakura.

At the store.

"Hi mom this is Sakura my friend and Sakura this is my mom" Hinata introduced.

"Hi my name is Athena Hyuga. But you can call me Mrs. Hyuga" she said cheerfully.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said while she bowed.

"Hinata can you be a dear and go into the back room and get my purse" said Mrs. Hyuga.

"Sure no problem mom" Hinata said back while going into the back room.

As soon as Hinata was out the room Mrs. Hyuga started to talk to Sakura.

"Sakura I want to thank you for being Hinata's friend. She never had a friend even when she was a kid. The reason is because we always moved from place to place because of her father's company. But we been here since her middle school years and she hasn't made one friend. It's because she is quite and because she ace her test. The kids at the school call her geek and many other names. So thank you for being her friend and promise me you will always be with her. She lets people take advantage of her because she Is polite and she doesn't know how to say know. So will you watch over her." Mrs. Hyuga said.

"Sure I promise" said a surprised Sakura.

Just then Hinata walked out of the back room and was making her way to back to her mother and her friend Sakura.

Before Hinata finally got to them Mrs. Hyuga whispered in Sakura's ear a "_thank you"._

"O thank you sweet heart why don't you show Sakura around maybe she would want to get something." Mrs. Hyuga.

Then Mrs. Hyuga went into the back into the back room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With Mrs. Hyuga

"The potion must be working because the cloths and stuff a selling an like food."

"Your shop is a great help Mrs. Hyuga thank you"

"mmmmmmhhhmmmm" said the real Mrs. Hyuga.

"Once I finish taking all of these people life energy and give it to master he will be so proud of me"

"_Insert evil laugh right here._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Back to Hinata and Sakura_

"Wow Hina look at all these pretty cloths" yelled Sakura.

"Why don't you buy some things then" Hinata said while looking at Sakura.

"I cant because I don't have any money" whispered a disappointed Sakura.

"O well maybe next time when you have some money with you"

"Yea your right Hina. Next time we decided to go shopping I will bring"

"OMG!!!!!!! Look at the time I better get home before my mom goes to the store. I hope she didn't leave yet because I want sweets".

"I'll walk you out then. Our house is down the street so I'll go with you".

"Well here is my turn Hinata-chan" said Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow okay".

"Yea sure Sakura-chan" "See you tomorrow we'll meat here at 7:20 so we can walk to school together.''

"Ok bye-bye" yelled Sakura.

While Sakura was walking home Sakura saw some kids that was hurting this my cat.

So Sakura rushed over to help it.

"Hey stop that you're hurting the poor cat" yelled Sakura.

The kids soon took off. Scared because they thought they were going to get in trouble.

"Are you ok kitty" said a worried Sakura.

Then the cat just jumped up and attacked Sakura. But when he did a bright light started to glow on her forehead. The glow was in the shape of a crescent moon. Once the glow finally went away the cat did the weirdest thing ever. IT TALKED!

"Why yes I am okay and thank you for saving me from the bad kids." said the cat.

"Wha-What did you just say" Sakura just stuttered. "Cats cant talk so I must be sleep or in a dream" whispered Sakura.

"Sorry for you Sakura but you are not dreaming" said the cat.

"How do you know my name" whispered Sakura. "And what is your name cat"

"My name is Luna and I have waited for thousand years to find you Princess" said Luna.

________________________________________________________________________

So did you like it? Was it okay? Remember I need ten reviews if I'm going to upload again. See you later. And thanks.


	3. Sailor Moon's first battle

**I Don't Own Naruto**

*******************************************************************

"How do you know my name is Sakura and why did you call me Princess and how are you talking." Sakura whispered.

"First of all I know your name because I have known you since you were a baby and second because you are a Princess you just don't remember and third I'm not from this world that is why I talk" Luna said bluntly. "Why don't you take me to your house and I will explain everything to you then.

"O-ok" whispered Sakura.

Luna then jumped it Sakura's arms and Sakura started to pet Luna while they walked home. Sakura was very quite and she usually isn't. The reason she was quite because she was trying to absorb all of this.

"_How in the world is this cat talking!"_

"_Why did he call me Princess and how did he know my name"_

"_I'm so confused. Why on earth is this happening to me"_

"_Guess I will just have to wait till I get home for Luna to explain all of this to me"_

Luna was also quiet because he was thinking to himself

"_If this really is the right Princess"_

"_The Queen said if I attack the Princess that her crescent moon will react"_

"_The crescent moon did what it was supposed to do but she does not seem like the Princess"_

"_But she does look like the Queen so this must be her"_

_****************************************************************************_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Once Phantom left Luna came out of her hiding spot and went to the Queen.**_

"_**Queen Sakumo are you alright" whispered Luna.**_

"_**Listen closely Luna you have to find Sakura" the Queen said shakily**_

"_**Ok Queen whatever you say"**_

"_**Listen I sent the girls to the planet earth. Phantom is going to be looking for them especially Sakura. You have to make sure you get to Sakura first. If my little girl looks different when you find her look at her hair. Her hair is pink like you know already know and to make sure it is her that she is Sakura she might look like me. Teach her how to use her sailor powers, protect her, and watch over her. And when you find Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter tell them about now. You may have to wait awhile because when I sent them to the earth I sent them to a different time where it will be peaceful but it wont be for long. Cause when Phantom finds Sakura he will do anything to get her."**_

"_**Yes Queen Sakumo"**_

"_**Luna I trust you to look after the four girls and teach them how to use their powers" **_

"_**Whatever you say Queen" **_

"_**I already sent artemis with Ino since that is her cat. And Diana is with Pluto and she is supposed to find Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. You already know who to find right."**_

"_**Yes I will find Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Moon Princess." **_

"_**Okay good now it is time for me to go. So good luck and take care."**_

"_**Good bye Queen Sakumo"**_

_**Flash back over**_

_****************************************************************************_

"Okay Luna we're at home" Sakura said while standing in front of the house. "Okay Luna you have to stay quite and act like a cat.

"You don't need to worry about that I had to act like a cat for thousand of years. So I wont be any trouble. Just get your parents to let me stay with you." Luna said back.

Inside the house

"Mom dad I'm home" yelled Sakura.

"Welcome come home sweetheart" Sango said when she walked in the room. Once Sango looked in Sakura's arms she say Luna. "What are you doing with that cat Sakura?"

"I found this cat being picked on by little kids so I saved her and brought her here."

"Can we keep her mom, pretty please with a cherry on top"

Sango then reached down and petted Luna while Luna purred. Sango then started to smile because she was beginning to like the kitty.

"Sure sweetheart we can keep her but you have to be the one to take care of her. But don't worry about the food I'll get the food. In fact I will get some now since I'm on my way to the store."

"Thank you mom you're the best" Sakura said while giving her mom a hug. "Since you going to the store can you pick up some sweets" Sakura said while she begged her mom.

"Sure, but you will have to cook dinner AND wash the dishes" Sango said warningly.

"Hai mom no problem." yelled Sakura while running up the stairs. "I got homework to do though so I'll cook when you come back from the store.

In Sakura's room

"Your mom seems like a nice mom" whispered Luna.

"It's okay Luna you don't have to whisper. Mom is already gone" Sakura whispered back.

"Well now that we are alone I can tell you what you want to know. So go ahead and fire the questions at me" Luna said normally.

"Ok why are you here? Why did you say I'm a Princess. Why do you have a gold crescent moon on your forehead. Where did you come from again. How sent you here. And why have you been waiting for me for a thousand years." Sakura said. Then she took a breath.

"First of all I'm here because I'm supposed to train you and second because you are a Princess. Third because I'm a moon cat. Fourth I came from the moon. Filth I was sent her by your mother Queen Sakumo. And Sixth because I'm supposed to train you for the up coming battles." Luna said in one breath.

Then it was quite for a while. Sakura was absorbing all of this in and Luna was waiting for Sakura to respond. Sakura then started to think about all about what Luna said.

"_Okay this is just plain weird and not to mention freaky"_

"_Why did Luna say she was sent by my mom."_

"_And what's with this training stuff"_

"Hey Luna what do you mean about this training stuff."

"Well training means that I'm going to teach you how to be Sailor Moon."

Next thing you know is that Luna threw Sakura a circle diamond crystal jewelry.

Sakura then put the diamond between her breast.

"Now stand up and say 'Moon Prism Power Makeup' Sakura"

"Okay" whispered Sakura.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup" yelled Sakura.

Now you all know how the transformation goes. But if you don't go watch it on you tube. Except Sakura doesn't have those red ball things on her head and her hair is down. Sakura's hair is long not short. Just go to my profile and see what Sakura looks like okay people.

"Now way! What is this? I've transformed. What is this? What does it mean? Tell me." yelled a frighten Sakura.

Then the choker on Sakura neck started to talk.

"Help! Someone help me! It's my mom! Help me" yelled someone.

"Wait that was Hinata. She needs me I have to go help her" yelled Sakura.

Then Sakura and Luna ran to go save Hinata with Sakura still has Sailor Moon.

With Hinata

"Mom why are you choking me please stop" whispered a frighten Hinata.

"I'm not your mom girl. Your mom is in the basement knocked out." said the Zombie woman. "And after I'm done with killing you your mother will be next.

"Hold it right there" said someone.

The zombie lady then turned her head all the way around with out moving her body and then said "Who are you?"

"Um I'm a Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon. I shall punish you" yelled Sakura while doing her little arm and hand sign things.

"Sailor Moon? I never heard of such a thing." said the Zombie.

The Zombie woman then summoned the people who were at the store earlier to get Sailor Moon. But Sailor Moon just kept dodging them till she was up against a wall when Luan appeared.

"Sailor Moon what are you doing? You have to fight back. And you have to destroy that zombie" whispered Luna.

"Why is this happening to me I want to go home" cried a scared Sakura.

Soon the Zombie woman stretch out her arm so she could strike Sailor Moon. But then a red rose stopped her from doing it. The rose came from the window at the top. Both Sailor Moon, Luna and the Zombie woman turned to see who saved Sailor Moon.

The zombie woman was the first to say something. " Who are you?"

"I'm a Tuxedo Mask" he yelled back_**. (I bet you all know who this is right?) "**_Crying isn't going to solve anything, Sailor Moon".

Then Luna came up behind Sailor Moon and said "Take the tiara and yell 'Moon tiara action' then throw it."

"But why do I have to do that" whispered Sailor Moon.

"Just do it" yelled Luna.

Sailor Moon then did what she was told and destroyed the zombie. All of the other people then went to sleep.

"Good Job Sailor Moon. I'll remember this night" said Tuxedo mask and then he left.

_**( Bet you was surprised when our cold hearted guy said that)**_

Next morning at school

"Hey Sakura I had the weirdest dream. A girl name Sailor Moon saved me from this horrible monster" Hinata said while looking at the ceiling. "Hey Sakura are you even listening to me"

"Be quiet Hina I didn't get much sleep last night. So be quiet while a take a nap" yawed a tired Sakura.

************************************************************************

End of chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review.


	4. Spa Day

**I don't own Naruto**

"If I keep this spa up then I might just be able to find the moon princesses life force" said spa lady.

"And once I do find her Phantom will be so proud of me."

"Even if I don't find the princess soon and I keep giving these pathetic humans life force to Phantom I will bring him so much closer to finding her.

"And once we find her Phantom will make me his wife"

"But of course I have to keep up the good work."

"Soon Lord Phantom you will have your princess"

"_Insert evil laugh here"_

At school during lunch

"Hey Hinata have you heard of that new spa in town" while Sakura ate her sandwich.

"Yea I have. But what about it" Hinata shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"We so have to go there after school" Sakura practically yelled.

"Give me one good reason why we have to go" sighed Hinata.

"Cause today is Friday and we don't have to go to school. And today is girl nights out so we have to do something." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why cant we just rent some movies, order some pizza and have a sleep over at my house." while Hinata walked to her locker which was next to Sakura's.

"Two reasons that are wrong with that" while Sakura got her books out of her locker.

"O, and what's that" sighed a annoyed Hinata.

"First of all we did that last week. Secondly its my turn to pick. And thirdly your dad creeps me out" Sakura said.

"That was three reasons not two" Hinata sighed. "I guess we could go and do that but I have to get permission from my dad and get his credit card."

"Yeah we going to the spa today then having a sleepover at my house" Sakura jumped up and down.

"Sakura stop jumping up and down people are staring" Hinata nudged Sakura. "Especially Sasuke and Naruto."

"Well they shouldn't even be staring at us. Don't they know that is rude to stare."

"That's only because you are jumping around like a kid who just got their first puppy."

"But Naruto is over there jumping up and down and nobody is staring at him. Whatever they still shouldn't be staring. They need to keep on walking home and mind their own business". Sakura had her nose held high in the air while walking towards Hinata mansion.

"Hey Sakura! Wait help!" yelled Hinata while trying to catch up with Sakura.

With Sasuke and Naruto

"Hey Teme have you seen that sailor girl again"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a no. what did you say was different about her"

"Her hair was pink"

"That is unusual. Maybe she dyed her hair pink" Naruto said thoughtfully.

Next thing you know Sasuke and Naruto see Sakura jumping up and down about something across the street.

"Hey! Hey! Teme maybe Sakura is the sailor girl." Naruto yelled excitingly while jumping up and down.

"Don't call me Teme, Dobe. And stop jumping before people start to stare."

"Like I care what other people say. O and don't call me Dobe, Teme"

"Whatever"

"But no seriously Sakura could be that sailor girl. They both have pink hair."

"It couldn't be her dobe. Sailor moon had a cat with her. And do you see a cat with Sakura anywhere."

"Well the cat could be at home" Naruto sighed. "I'll have to ask Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru to help since your no help at all." "You do know that if Sakura is Sailor moon we are going to have to watch over her."

"Hn" Sasuke then stared Sakura has she walked towards Hinata's mansion.

"_Naruto could be right for once. They both have pink hair and their act alike too"_

"_I'll have to keep a close eye on you Sakura" Sasuke thought._

With Sakura & Hinata

"My dad is still at work so I will leave a note saying where I am and what I'm doing." Hinata was in the kitchen getting a drink.

"But what about your dad's credit card'' Sakura got her drink too.

"I already have it. I just have to go get it off my desk" Hinata said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well hurry up and go get your stuff while I wait here for you."

"Okay, make your self comfortable."

Sakura waited for about 5 minutes for Hinata came down the stairs with her over night bag and purse. Sakura then jumped out of her seat and ran to the door while yelling at Hinata. "Hurry up the spa only stays open tell 10pm and its already 4."

"Here I come Saki" yelled Hinata running after Sakura.

When Sakura and Hinata finally got home Mrs. Haruno was in the living room watching tv. While Luna was on her lap watching t.v. too.

"Hey ma !" "Hello Mrs. Haruno"

"Hey girls how was school"? Mrs. Haruno was now looking at the girls.

"Good". "Ma you know that new spa in the town"?

"Yeah, what about it"?

"Well me and Hina are going there we just wanted to know if that was okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me. Just make sure you get back before dinner time girls. We are ordering pizza and renting movies to watch."

"Thanks." Hey Hina I will be right back I have to go get my purse and so hold tight."

Luna then jumped off Mrs. Haruno's lap and followed Sakura to her room.

"Sakura I felt some negative energy all week."

"Really? Where at?" Sakura was now sitting on her bed looking at Luna with a serious face on.

"At this new spa you and Hinata are going too. I'm going to go with you and explore the spa to see whats up. You go with Hinata and have fun. But if you sense any danger you get out of there and take Hinata with you. And if it really is the mega force I will come get you so sailor moon can take care of it."

"Okay got it. But I think we better go back down before Hinata starts to wonder what is taking so long"

"Saki what took so long? Its already 4:30." Hinata scolded.

"Sorry Hina I couldn't find my purse" Sakura said sheepishly.

While Sakura and Hinata were half way to the spa Hinata noticed Luna was on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura I don't think the spa is going to let Luna in" "why did you bring her anyway."

"I didn't even know Luna was on my shoulder. O well its to late to take her back home since we almost there. I'll just her hind her in my purse."** (The purse is a big purse in case some of you don't know.)**

Sakura then put Luna in her purse before they went into the building. Hinata and Sakura went to the desk and got there little pass thing to go into the spa and get pampered. But before that could happen they went to the locker room and got out of their clothes and wrapped a towel around themselves. When they were walking out Sakura said she forgot something so she went back in the locker room while Hinata wanted outside for her. **(But of course you know she didn't forget anything. I mean what she going to take with her into the mud bath.)**

Sakura opened her locker and let Luna out. "Okay Luna I'm going to leave my locker door open just in case you might need to hind from any body." whispered Sakura.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to go explore and see why I since all of this negative energy. Be careful Sakura. If I'm right about the mega force you need to be ready to fight." Luna whispered back.

"F-Fight" Sakura gulped.

"Yes fight. Don't tell me you are scared. You can do this. You fought off that zombie lady remember."

"But I had help. That guy in the tuxedo wearing all black helped me." Sakura whined.

"Sakura what is taking so long" Hinata yelled while walking into room.

"I'm gone. Remember to be careful Sakura and keep your sense alert for anything weird" Luna ran before Hinata could see her.

"Sakura what is taking you so long? And who were you just talking to before I came?" Hinata quizzed.

"O I couldn't find what I was looking for and this lady came in and asked how to get to them mist room so I told her where to go." Sakura said sheepishly. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Its okay lets just hurry up so I can go get pampered."

With Luna

Luna was running through the halls dodging all the people ever time she came cross them. Luna was slowly making her way toward where the negative energy was coming from. Which was in the basement.

"_I wonder how Sakura is doing"_

"_I hope she senses this negative energy" _

Luna is in the basement and sees this big cocoon ball that held all of the people's life force that they already colleted. Luna then took off running so she could go find Sakura.

"_I cant believe the I was right about the mega force. I was actually hoping I was wrong."_

"_Any way I have to go find Sakura and let her know what is going on."_

"_But first I have to go get the crystal so Sakura can transform into Sailor Moon."_

Luna then ran as fast as her cat legs could let her to get to the looker and then to Sakura.

Sakura & Hinata

"_I wonder if Luna is okay. She been gone for like a hour now."_

" _I hope she found what's going on because by body fells like I'm being drained.''_

"Hey Saki I'm going to take a short nap"

"Ok I'll wake you up when we have to go get our nails and toes done."

Just when Sakura was going to go sleep she saw Luna by the door trying to get her attention. Sakura jumped up and told the lady she was going to the bath room and to watch her friend while she is gone. Once Sakura was out side she picked up Luna and went into the bath room stall and sat down.

"Okay Luna what did you find out?"

"I was right Sakura. This place is being lead by the mega force."

"I thought as much. Before you came Luna I felt like my life force was being drained out of me. It already happened to Hinata so she is knocked out."

"That means it is time for Sailor Moon to appear."

"Yea you are right. Cause when they brought Hinata into all of this being stealing all of her life force just go personally."

"First I will show you where the life force is being held then you will transform into Sailor Moon."

"But if don't have my crystal."

"Don't worry about that. I stopped by the locker on the way here and grabbed it for you,"

"Wow you're the best Luna. Thanks! Now lets go and kick some mega force"

Sakura and Luna were standing right in front of the basement door when Sakura transformed. "Moon Prism Power Makeup".

Sailor Moon then just busted in the room. Then spa just turned around and yelled at Sailor Moon. "Who are you? And what are you doing down here?"

"I'm a Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you" yelled Sailor Moon.

"You need to get out of here before you get hurt little girl."

"I will not leave this place till I take care of you. And for your information I am 15 years old thank you very much" Sailor Moon said with attitude.

"Well I will just have to get rid of you so I can continued collecting energy force."

The Spa lady then started to attack Sailor Moon while all she could do was dodge the attacks. While Sakura was dodging the attacks she tripped. Just when Sakura was about to be attacked a red rose appeared and stopped the attack.

"W-What" Spa lady, Sailor Moon, and Luna said in unison.

"You know Sailor Moon you cant win with just dodging her attacks. You have to attack back or your never going to win" Tuxedo Mask said with a smirk.

"Well sorry. I didn't know I was being graded on how I fight." Sailor Moon yelled back.

"You'll never last another 5 minutes fighting her."

"Well why don't you come down here and take my place if I'm so bad.

"You don't fight bad. You fight horribly."

"Excuse me?!!!!! Why don't you come down here and say it to my face and see what will happen."

"Sorry but its not my fight . I just made sure she wouldn't kill you."

"I can take of myself thank you very much. So don't get your butt kicked by your mouth."

"Are you guys done fighting with each other now?" spa lady and Luna said in unison.

"Yea of course were done talking there is no way I would keep talking to this ignorant fool" yelled Sailor Moon while looking away from.

"Hn. Prove me wrong then Sailor Moon. Defeat that hag without my help this time.''

"Like I would let this brat beat me" Spa lady charged at Sailor Moon.

Sailor moon then got in her fighting stand and yelled 'Moon tiara action'. Spa lady was defeated and the life energy went back to all the people it was stole from. Even looked up to see if tuxedo mask was still up there. But he wasn't and that pissed Sailor Moon off.

"I know that stupid masked guy did not tell me to destroy that lady and not even be here when I did."

"Who does he think he is? If I see is ugly butt again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and I might just kick his butt too."

"You did well Sailor Moon so don't let it get to you. An excellent job you did" Luna appeared.

"Well at least somebody appreciates what I did."

"Come on Luna lets go get Hina and head home before we get in trouble for being late."

**(But little did Sailor Moon know that tuxedo mask was sitting outside the window and heared everything she said.)**

"_Hn. I guess I made Sailor Moon mad."_

"_Like I care. But I will see you again for sure Sailor Moon."_

Sasuke then looked down and say Hinata and Sakura walk out of the spa together. Also with a cat.

"_What are Hinata and Sakura doing here?"_

"_Isn't that the cat that was with Sailor Moon at the time?"_

"_I could be wrong but I'm going to keep a close on you Sakura. You might know something about Sailor Moon.''_

Sakura's house

Sakura and Hinata made it home just in time for dinner. They ate pizza and watched two movies then went to sleep. They went to bed around 11 because they were tired especially Sakura.

With the guys

"You know you pissed off Sailor Moon " said Neji.

"Especially when you told her to defeat that lady then you weren't even there when she looked for you, teme" yall should already know who this is.

"How troublesome, do you really think Sasuke cares" if yall don't know who this is yall got some problems.

"Hn"

"But it was funny hearing Sailor Moon argue back with Teme" laughed Naruto.

"Yea I don't even think there has been a girl who ever argued with Sasuke like that before." agreed Neji.

"Well I'm going to bed now. Its late so night" Shikamaru was now walking to his room.

Soon everybody else headed to there rooms to go to sleep.

Next Day with Sakura & Hinata

Sakura and Hinata where sitting at the table eating breakfast when Hinata said "Hey Saki lets go to the mall and do some shopping after we're done with our breakfast."

"Sure. Besides If we stay here ma is going to make us help clean the house. Today is clean the house day, we do this every Saturday."

Hinata and Sakura hurried up and were soon at the mall shopping. While Sakura and Hinata were shopping they sat down by the fountain resting. But then Hinata saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at them.

Hinata whispered to Sakura "Sasuke and Naruto are staring at us Saki"

Sakura's head jumped up and started staring at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto just looked at Hinata while Sasuke kept on staring at Sakura. Finally Sakura got tired of Sasuke staring and yelled "You do know staring is rude".

"I could say the same thing to you" Sasuke yelled back.

"But you cant because is said it first" Sakura then stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eye just twitched "You are so child like and you are annoying."

"Excuse me?! You wanna say that again." at this point Sakura was now yelling at Sasuke and was bringing attention to her and Hinata. But Sakura didn't care at the moment. She was to busy having a staring contest with Sasuke. You all know Hinata cared and was getting embarrassed having every body stare at her and Sakura. So Hinata grabbed the bags and Sakura's arm and dragged her away. The staring contest only ended when neither Sasuke or Sakura could see each others face.

"Wow teme, you just got yelled at by another girl. And only in TWO days. I'm so going to tell Neji and Shikamaru about this. They are going to get a kick out of this. I mean the Great Sasuke Uchiha getting yelled at by some girls who both had PINK hair." Naruto just continued to laugh his butt off while walking to the car.

"Hn"

**Hoped you liked it. I'm like soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to upload. But you know how the end of the year is. My teacher had us do 3 projects in the last 2 weeks of school. And they were half of my grade so I had to do well on them. I barely got out of school like Thursday. Any way please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Sailor Moon meets Sailor Mercury

**I don't own Naruto**

________________________________________________________________________

"With these computers I will be able to get life energy."

"These stupid humans are always on their computers so it makes it much more easier for me to get their life force."

"And once I give all of these energy from my 'students' to Master Phantom he will surely make me his assistant.

"That means he will get rid of Jetit."

"Once Master Phantom has enough energy force he will be able to locate Princess Sakura."

(Insert evil laugh)

_______________________________________________________________________

"Sakuuurrrraaa you need to get up so you can get ready for school" yelled Mrs. Haruno from down stairs.

"mmmmhm" yawned Sakura.

"You better hurry up cause you only got 10minutes till school starts"

"Whhhaaattt. Mum why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Sakura jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I did like 40minutes ago and you told me you were already up"

"I did?" While in the shower.

By the time Sakura finally got out of the shower and was ready for school she had 3 minutes left till school started. Sakura was now running to the school with all her might.

Mrs. Haruno

"I wonder where your father and I went wrong with you"

"Guess I can't complain about how you act."

"I was just like that at that age and that's how I meant your father."

Mrs. Haruno just started to giggle about her past with her husband.

With Hinata

"I wonder where Sakura is." Hinata sighed. "I hope she wont be late for class"

Just then Sakura fell in the class with a big THUMP!!

Hinata jumped out of her seat and ran to Sakura. "Are you alright Sakura"?

"Yea I'm just peachy" Sakura while she lifted her head up.

"Idiot" mumbled Sasuke.

But of course Sakura heard this and was right in front Sasuke's desk. With her face like 5inches from his. "Excuse me?! You wanna say that again but this time to my face?"

"Your annoying"

"I know you just did not call me an idiot AND annoying" Sakura yelled. "You is bout to get your stupid butt kicked."

"Whoa whoa Sakura hold up a minute. You don't need to get physical on us now" Naruto was standing up.

"Naruto I suggest you sit your butt down before you get your butt kicked too" Sakura was pointing her finger at Naruto now.

"Naruto I think you better listen to Sakura" Hinata blushed.

"What is Sakura going to do if I don't" Naruto at this point was tiring to act tough around the girls.

"NARUTO IS YOUR STUPID BUTT DOWN NOW!!!!!"

Naruto immediately sat down and hid behind Sasuke.

"Man Sakura sure is scary when she is mad"

"Can you shut up and sit down." Sasuke was now annoyed. "You annoying the hell out of me"

Sakura was now yelling "YOU DUCKHEAD. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO YOU IGNORANT BASTARD OF AN" but Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Kakashi interrupted****her**_._**

"Is there a problem Sasuke and Sakura"?

"No" Sasuke and Sakura said in unisons.

"Good. Now Sakura I want you to watch your language when you are around me. Now you sit in your seat next to Hinata."

"Hai sensei" replied Sakura while she walked to her seat.

(K yall I'm just going to skip to lunch)

"O My Goss!!! Hinata can you believe that bastard. He had the nerve to call me and idiot and annoying. That bastard don't know me. If kaka-sensei didn't come in the room I wold have gave him a piece of my mind."

"Sakura that was like 4 periods ago. You should forget about what he said." Hinata sighed. "Anyway how do you think you did on the math test."

"I did horrible" moaned Sakura.

"O-O well you will do better next time" Hinata tried to assure Sakura.

"No I wont. Math is NOT my subject. I can not do well in math. Math and me don't work good together."

"Math and I Sakura" Hinata corrected Sakura.

"You know what Hinata I don't need you to correct me right now" snapped Sakura.

Hinata eyes just widened at Sakura and then looked down.

"O Hinata I am so sorry. I have no reason to snap at you like that. Even if I am mad at Sasuke. I shouldn't be taking my angrier out on you. Will you forgive me?" Sakura pleaded.

"Its okay Sakura. I forgive you so don't worry about it."

"Hey Hinata you have computer class next hour right."

"Yeah then we have P.E. together."

"Then we go home" Sakura jumped.

"Pinky"

Sakura eyebrow twitched. Then she turned around and screamed "WHO CALLED ME THAT"?!

"Hn"

"You again?"

"Go to the office"

"Why"

"Mom on the phone"

"Thanks"

"Hn"

"See ya later Hina"

"Bye Saki" Sakura started to walk away till she stopped and looked over her shoulder and said to Sasuke "O and Sasuke don't ever call me pinky."

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

On Sakura way to the office she saw Luna. Luna then ran into a closet telling Sakura to follow her. Sakura was now in the closet talking to Luna in the closet.

"Luna what are you doing here"

"I came to tell you that I sense negative energy in one of your classrooms." Luna whispered.

"Really?" Sakura whispered back.

"Yea I think it is coming from your computer class . I'm sorry to tell you but I think Hinata is behind all of this."

"No way Hinata would never do such a thing. I know her."

"Well we cant know for sure so I suggest we keep a close eye on her"

"I'll keep a close eye on Hinata even though I know she didn't do it" Sakura stretched. "Hinata's next class is computer so I'll skip my next class so I can spy on her and see whats up".

"What's your next class anyway Sakura" Luna wondered.

"Chemistry" Sakura suddenly started to smile. "And you know the best part about it?"

"No I don't know. What's the best about it."

"I don't have to sit next to Sasuke" Sakura said while she jumped in the air. "Also I don't have to take the chemistry test today."

Luna just sighed at Sakura "Sometimes Sakura you can be so immature"

"It's not my fault we have the same class and sit by each other. He gets on my nerves thinking he's all that and a bag of skittles. I mean just because he's rich, has fan girls and comes from the richest family on earth doesn't mean he can act the way he does. That bastard is so cocky that he thinks every body should bow down to. O Don't even get me started over that stupid smirk of his. That smirk of his get on my nerves I just want to slap it off his face. Did you know he only smirks---"

But Luna interrupted her "Sakura the first bell just wrung. Don't you think you should go and head to Hinata's computer class?"

"OMG! Your right. I cant believe I didn't notice" Sakura yelled.

Luna sighed "Go head to the class before somebody beats you there and ask why you are in their class"

Sakura suddenly had a serious look on her face "Okay got it. I'll see you after school. You should get out of here before a teachers comes"

"Ok. But Sakura make sure you be careful and if anything happens you know to transform into Sailor moon."

"You worry to much Luna. I've been in enough danger to know to transform into Sailor Moon when I get in trouble."

After that Luna and Sakura went their separate ways. Luna went outside toward the school gates to wait tell school was over. While Sakura went to the computer room. Before anyone could make it to class Sakura hid in the closet in the back of the classroom. Right when Sakura closed the door the teacher walked in. Sakura immediately felt an evil aura around Ms. Lean. Just then students started to pile up in the room taking there seat. Sakura looked and saw that Hinata sitting a couple of feet away from the closet she was in.

"Okay class you know what to do login into your computers and start your assignment." instructed Ms Lean darkly.

Sakura soon heard people typing rapidly on their computers.

Sasuke's POV

"_I wonder where pinky is?"_

"_She was just here for lunch_"

"Sasuke do you know where you seat mate Sakura is at?" Said Iruke.

"No" replied Sasuke.

"Well could you do me a favor and tell Ms. Haruno she will have to take the test after school. So have her come to my detention class so she can take it"

"Hn"

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Now time for your test"

Everybody in the class just groaned. While Sasuke begin to think about Sakura again.

"_I bet she skipped class so she wouldn't have to take the test" Sasuke just smirked inwardly._

"_Well I'm not going to let her go home without taking the test"_

By the time Sasuke was done with his test the bell wrung saying it was the end of class. Sasuke's next class was gym so he will be seeing Sakura this class too.

Sasuke took his time get his stuff. He wanted to take his time because he knew if he was in a hurry he would miss her._** (People when I say he would miss her I mean I woundnt see her and wont found out where she was hiding.") **_Sasuke knew Sakura wouldn't revile herself until every one was in class.

By the time Sasuke was walking toward gym the second bell wrung signaling gym class started already. Then Sakura stepped out of the computer room with out noticing Sasuke was right behind her.

Sasuke thought of something wicked so he leaned down towards Sakura's ear and said "Boo"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Sakura while trying to run away.

But I was faster and grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the door. No one was in the hall or rooms because class already started so they were safe. I then put my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream any more and get us caught. Once she felt a hand on her mouth she finally looked up at me.

Normal POV

"What the HELL Sasuke" Sakura snatched Sasuke's hand off her mouth.

"No the question is where the HELL were you? You missed the test idiot" Sasuke was already annoyed with her.

"Ooohhh you miss me" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Hell no" smirked Sasuke. Sasuke only said this because he knew it was going to get her mad so.

"Then why in the world do you want to know" Sakura only go t even more mad when she saw Sasuke smirk.

"After school you have to go to Iruke's class so you can take the test"

"Damn! I was hoping I didn't have to take that test"

"Hn"

"Hey Sasuke and you tell me some of the answers to the test?" Sakura acted all innocent.

"Hn"

"Well?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"……"

"Hn"

"What in the world does 'Hn' mean? All I did was ask a simple 'Yes or No' question but instead I get a `Hn'." Sakura was annoyed with Sasuke now. "Is that even a word?"

"Hn"

"You and you one syllable word are getting on my nerves"

"Hn. No"

"What?" Sakura was surprised that Sasuke said a actually word.

Sasuke rolled his eye like Sakura was slow or something.

"Don't you be rolling your eyes at me Uchiha. Now answer my question."

"No I will not give you any answers on the test"

"Your mean you know that" replied Sakura.

"Hn"

"…."

Sakura was staring at Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke was staring right back at her. Sakura was trying to look and see what made Sasuke to become so cold. Sasuke was staring at Sakura because he was hypnotized by her eyes. Sasuke was looking down at Sakura while Sakura was looking up at Sasuke. (_**Sasuke was a head taller then Sakura.)**_ Sasuke and Sakura were so caught up at staring at each other that they didn't know their face were inches away from touching each other. That was until the bell wrung.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg" saying school was over.

Sasuke and Sakura then broke apart turning their backs to each other. Sakura's face was red as a tomatoes. While Sasuke's barely had a light pink on his.

"Hey Sakura why weren't you in gym class today?" Hinata came up to Sakura

"Hey teme why you miss gym class?" yelled Naruto even though he was right in front of Sasuke.

"I forgot" replied Sasuke and Sakura. But Sasuke hit Naruto upside the head when he said it.

"Well lets head home Sakura" Hinata smiled

"Sakura has to take a test so she cant leave yet." said Sasuke before Sakura could leave.

"I really hate you right now Sasuke" Sakura said darkly.

"Hn"

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk back to Iruke's class. Hinata and Naruto just looked at them while they walked away. Then they looked at each other. Finally Naruto was the one to break the silence. "Hey Hinata want me to walk you home since Sakura has to stay after school" offered Naruto.

"S-Sure" Hinata blushed then started to walk home with Naruto beside her.

With Sasuke & Sakura

"Ha Sakura you made it. Here take a seat and do your test. Thank Sasuke for telling Sakura she had to come do her test"

"Hn" then Sasuke left.

Sakura just looked at the test like it was a disease. Sakura is pretty good in all her subjects cause she gets all A's in them. Except for math. Math is her worst subject. Then reason why Sakura didn't want to take this test was because she forgot she had one and so she didn't study. Once Sakura finished which was like a hour later she left the school grounds heading to her house. Right when Sakura stepped past the school gates Luna jumped on Sakura's shoulder which surprised her.

"Luna you scared me" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"What took you so long? School was out an hour ago." Luna was worried Sakura had a battle with the mega force.

"I had to stay after school because I missed my chemistry test." Sakura was annoyed because she thinks she failed that test.

"Well anyway tell me what happened" Luna was getting frustrated Because Sakura was taking to long for her liking.

"Well this is what happened once I got into the room and hid-"

"_Flashback"_

_I was in the closet in the computer room in the very back._

_Ms. Lean sat at her desk on her phone talking to somebody. I don't know who it was though. While I was watching around the class room I didn't see anything that was unusual. So then I started to listen into her conversation over the phone. While I was listening to what Ms. Lean said. I thought she was saying weird stuff. Like_

'_Very soon we will have all we need.'_

'_These students are so naïve they don't even know they are getting weak._

'_But their energy is great.'_

'_Tomorrow I will get all the energy I need and then I will return home'_

"_Who knew these humans could have so much energy we they put their minds to it.'_

'_I'm having trouble with this one human though. She so smart that she doesn't get hypnotized like the others.'_

_Now that got me thinking Luna. Why would a teacher say such a thing about her student? Why is she wanting there energy? Why would she call them `humans' if she's one too? Or is she even a human? And if not what is she? And most importantly who is she talking to on the phone?_

_Ms. Lean then got up out of her seat and started to walk around the class and look at her students. If she ever asked a question to one of them they would answer like they were zombies. They were so hooked on the computer that they didn't even look up at her when they answered her questions. The only one who acted normal was Hinata. She wasn't like a zombie and whenever ms. Lean asked a question she would stop and look up at her. _

_Once the bell wrung the students turned off their computers and once they did I noticed that they went back to normal. They started to laugh and talk to each other like they didn't even notice they were in a trace. I wanted till ms Lean got her stuff and left the class room for me to leave the closet. When I heard the door shut I walked toward her desk and started to look through her stuff to see if I found something unusual. But I didn't I just found normal stuff in there. Like any other teacher would have in there desk. _

_But they thing that got me to wonder was the entire time ms lean was in the room I felt a negative energy in the room. But when she left the room the negative energy disappeared. I think ms lean is with the mega force and not Hinata. _

"_End of Flashback"_

"I see" Luna sighed. "I guess you were right about Hinata not being part of the mega force."

"Told you Hinata was good. Hinata couldn't and wouldn't hurt somebody for no apparent reason."

"But I did sense something about Hinata hat made me wonder."

"Maybe you were just imagining it" suggested Sakura. "Well im going to go take a bath"

Sakura was heading out the room.

Once Sakura left the room Luna summoned so stick things? _**(Ok people I don't know what those stick things are called. There Mercury's Venus's Mar's and Jupiter's things that they use to transform with.) **_Luna they looked at all of them till she got to mercury and saw it glowing bright blue.

"Looks like Mercury is close by" Luna said to her self. _"Maybe that's what I have been sensing."_

Sakura finally came back into the room with only her towel on 20minutes later.

"Hey Luna wacha thinking about?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm going to be going to school with you tomorrow Sakura. Well I meet you out side the computer class room."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling something is going to go down tomorrow and I want to be there when it happens.''

"Yeeeaaa" Sakura was now jumping up and down.

"Why are you so happy? Are you happy because you get to fight the mega force?" Luna was now confused.

"No! Of course not!" yelled Sakura.

"Then why are you happy?"

"I get to skip chemistry again" Sakura said happily while Luna sweet dropped.

"Skip what?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all Sakura said.

"I hope you don't mean you'll skip dinner with me and your father tonight" Mrs. Haruno was leaning on her daughter doorframe.

"O you caught! Guess I will be at the dinner table tonight." Sakura laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought" smirked Mrs. Haruno like she got her daughter taking a cookie from the cookie jar without asking first.

Mrs. Haruno then walked out the room shutting the door behind her. Sakura just turned around, looked at Luna and said "What's with these people. Why are they always smirking. Is there a 'Smirk at Sakura club' over something. Or are they just doing that to get me mad?"

"I don't know Sakura. Maybe there doing this to get on your nerves" Luna sighed. "Sakura I'm going to go to sleep"

"K. nightie night Luna." Sakura went downstairs to see if she could help with dinner.

Skip to lunch the next day at school.

Sakura was heading toward the computer room to go hind in the closet again. But just when she was getting ready to walk in the room Ms. Lean stopped her. "What are you doing Sakura?" she said darkly.

"O Ms. Lean I was looking for Hinata. This is her next class so I thought I would found her here." replied Sakura.

"I saw Hinata at her locker on my way her."

"Thanks Ms. Lean" Sakura took off running toward Hinata's locker. But once she turned the corner she stopped and watched Ms. Lean enter the class room.

"Dang! How am I supposed to get in there now." whispered Sakura.

"Maybe if you were in the class you could get in without having to sneak in." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed while she turned around.

Sasuke just stood there with a smirk on his face while Sakura tried to catch her breath. When Sakura finally got her breath she turned to Sasuke. "What's with you and seeking up on me?"

"Hn"

"…."

"You trying to skip class again"

"N-no what gave you that idea" Sakura asked nervously.

"Hn"

"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg"

"Well there goes the bell. Got to go." Sakura then took off running in the opposite direction.

"What are you up to Pinky?" muttered Sasuke.

With Sakura

"Luna I couldn't get into the class because Ms. Lean was there."

"Its okay."

"But how do we get into her class without her asking question?"

"Your going to have to go in there as a parent"

"But how?"

"I'm going to let you use the Luna Pen. All you have to do is say `Disguise power change me into whoever you want to be.

"Okay Disguise power change me into a parent that is coming to look at the school."

Sakura's disguise made her look like her order self. Sakura hair was down to her waist. Her shirt was sky blue with sparkles all over it. She had on a skirt that stopped right above her knees and it was a darker blue. Her shoes were 3 inch high hills that were white.

"O wow this is so cool."

"Lets hurry Sakura" urged Luna.

"Mmhm"

Sakura picked up Luna and ran into the computer room slamming the door open.

"Excuse me can I help you" asked Hinata.

"Its time for Sailor Moon Sakura" whispered Luna.

"Moon Prism Power" yelled Sakura.

"Ha Sailor Moon." yelled Hinata.

"O Hinata cant I leave you in charge of the class for a few minutes? Where trying to conduct a class so I'm afraid you will have to leave." Ms. Lean turned into a blue headed monster with its skin color red. Ms. Lean grabbed Hinata by the mouth.

"You let me friend go right now!"

"I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice. And behave of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

"Pop quiz. This is a cram school so 355X268?"

"What a second your not me teacher so I don't have to answer" Sakura was now nervous since she is not good with math.

"Times up kid." Ms. Lean started to throw papers at Sakura while she was running away from them.

"O nows she's trapped in a corner." moaned Luna.

"I'll give you to chance. 1. You surrender now or 2. You surrender later." said Ms. Lean.

"I'll never surrender" screamed Sakura.

"You sure about that"

Sakura was surrounded with the zombie students by now so she screamed "Some body help Me."

Next thing you know Sakura is saved by a red rose stopping the zombies from getting her.

"You know Sailor Moon you should stop screaming for help. It's not very hero like." said Tuxedo Mask.

"You again. What are you doing here" Sakura was now pointing a finger at tuxedo mask.

"I save your butt and I get no thank you" muttered Tuxedo Mask.

Ms lean just ignored the two and put Hinata's head to the computer trying to make her give it her life energy.

"Give me your energy. Give your energy to the mega force."

"I-I'll never give you what you want. So get your slimy hands off me you witch."

Hinata' forehead then started to glow blue so she pulled Hinata's head up so she could look up at it. "What's this mark from?"

"Mercury" said a astonished Luna.

"Sakura was right. Hinata is not from the mega force. She's one of us. She's Sailor Mercury." Luna then summoned the Mercury stick thingie.

"Who needs your energy any way" ms. Lean throw Hinata down while her arm turned into an axe.

"Hinata take this" Luna rolled the sick toward Hinata. Right when the axe was about to go down and kill Hinata she jumped out the way before she could get it.

"Shout Mercury power" yelled Luna.

"Mercury Power" screamed Hinata.

You all know how Sailor Mercury looks. Except Hinata's hair is long. Her hair goes all the way toward her mid back.

"Wow talk about cutting it close. I thought Hinata was a goner for sure" whispered Luna. "Use your Mercury bubbles Sailor Mercury!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast" screamed Sailor Mercury.

"Its cold." shivered ms. Lean. "Where are you1?" while she it a computer screen.

"Missed me" appeared Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Moon are you alright."

"Yeah" replied Sailor Moon. "But the big ugly thing isn't."

"Moon tiara Magic" yelled Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury defeated the red thing of course. Since she was defeated the students started to turn back to normal. While Sailor Moon and Luna talked to Sailor Mercury.

"O wow" whispered Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury you were great. Welcome to the Sailor Scouts" Luna said happily.

"Hinata your Sailor Mercury. That's so cool!" Sailor Moon also said happily.

Sasuke's POV

"So Hinata is Sailor Mercury." muttered Tuxedo Mask/Sasuke.

"_Now all I have to do is find out who is Sailor Moon." Sasuke thought while walking away._

"_This just got a whole lot more interesting."_

Normal POV

"I cant believe I thought you were apart of the mega force." muttered Luna. "I'm sorry. Hope your not mad."

"I'm not mad at you Luna. You just thought it was me because you sensed negative energy in my class. It's okay." Hinata said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Told Luna. Hinata was never part of the mega force. You made me skip two of my chemistry and P.E. classes." Sakura was pointing a finger at Luna like a parent would do their child. "If I get grounded by my Parents because they found out that I've been skipping class I'm going to kick your butt."

"Rest assure your parents will not find out." Luna said assurinly.

"They better not. Although something did come out could about not going to class."

"O and what's that" said Hinata.

"I didn't have to sit by Sasuke for an hour."

Sakura was skipping home while Hinata and Luna stayed in the same spot and sweat dropped. _"That's Sakura for ya." thought Luna and Hinata._

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hoped you guys liked it. Please review. Also Sakura Luna and Hinata didn't know Sasuke was still standing there when she transformed into Sailor Mercury. But Sasuke didn't see Luna talking since she is a cat. Plus the computers were blocking Sasuke from seeing Luna talking to Hinata. **


	6. Author's Note

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. See I just started school a couple of weeks ago and I'm stilling learning how this school is supposed to go. I'm at a new school that's why. But enough with this school stuff.**

**I'm having this writing problem. I think my story isn't good at all. So I'm thinking of quitting. But before I do that I just wanted to tell you guys and see what you say. If you don't want me to quite please tell me and let me know if I'm doing a good job with my story. If I'm not tell me and let me know what I could do to change it a bit. Also I'm giving you a week to get back to me and let me know. If you don't I'm just going to delete my story and you probably wont here from me again until I feel like I'm ready to start a story again. **

**Bye for now. Remember you only have a week to tell me what you think until I really delete my story.**


	7. Time

I know that I already did this chapter but I wanted to add more so I did. it's the same as the last one but instead of it being chapter 6 its going to be chapter 7. My author's note is going to be 6. So basically I just switched them around.

Well guys I decided to continue my story. Only for just a little bit. If I really feel bad at how I feel next time I wont be continuing my story. Hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto.

************************************************************************

"Good work Jadite." Phantom continued. "Now we have Sailor Mercury to deal with too."

"Yes your Highness" replied Jadite.

"Looks like we will have to step up our game if we are going to win. We will have to gather more energy force if we are going to defeat the Sailor Scouts."

"Don't worry Lord Phantom. I have a plan that will gather as much energy force that you will need."

"Go on Jadite. I'm listening."

"Humans tend to spend a lot of energy under stressed or pressed for time. My plan is to speed up the process."

"Excellent plan Jadite. Processed with the plan immediately."

"Yes, Lord Phantom."

************************************************************************

With Sakura and Hinata

Today Sakura and Hinata decided to it up the mall. They went into every store in the mall. But Hinata convinced Sakura to go into a bookstore. Sakura got herself some romance books. While Hinata got herself a big mathematics book. But once Sakura took a look inside the big Sakura said that her head was starting to hurt. Hinata and Luna just laughed at Sakura because they know Sakura did like math.

"Hey Hinata can we stop in that clock store right there. I need to get a new one since my old one is broken." Sakura stopped walking and pointed to the store.

"I didn't even know they had a clock store in the mall. But sure." Hinata said loud enough for Sakura to hear her. "You need one too cause ever since you been coming to school your late."

"Na-uh. I make it into class right when the bell rings." Sakura defended herself.

"Welcome Ladies. Please fill free to look around.'' said the clerk lady.

"Wow all of these clocks are beautiful." Sakura admired.

"Yes. But they are so expensive." Hinata was looking at the clocks with Sakura.

"O, come on Hinata you are filthy rich. You could buy this entire store if you wanted too." Sakura exaggerated.

"I could but that would be a waste of money."

"When I become an adult and I'm rich I'm going to buy myself one."

Sakura and Hinata continued to look at the clocks until Sakura saw one she really liked.

"Ohhhhhh, Hinata this one looks just like Luna."

"Then the clerk lady walked up behind Sakura and said "That one is 90% off. If you would like to buy it."

"I'll take it." But when Sakura looked in her she wallet she saw that she had no more money.

"I spent all of money on my romance books. Now I cant get up in the morning to get ready for school on time" whined Sakura. The clerk just looked at Sakura and sweat dropped because Sakura was acting like a 4 instead of a her actually age.

"Sakura how about I just come to your house every morning and make sure you are up. That way you will be able to get to school on time" Hinata offered.

Sakura ran to Hinata and gave her a bear hug while saying. "Hinata you are the best. Thank you.''

"Your welcome. Now Sakura could you let me go so we can go home. I've never been shopping this long before. So I'm tired." whispered Hinata.

"Sure lets go." replied Sakura. Sakura then began to drag Hinata out of the mall.

With Sakura

"Hey Mum, Dad I'm home."

"Sakura come into the kitchen I have a surprise for you." yelled Mrs. Haruno.

"What?! Can I see it?" Sakura walked into the kitchen were her mother and father were at.

"I saw this at the mall today and thought I should get it for you." Mrs. Haruno then handed Sakura a box that was rapped in green.

"Maybe it is an new blouse or a new dress" Sakura was unwrapping the box as she talked.

"No. But maybe it'll help you get ready for school on time." replied Mrs. Haruno.

"O wow, this is the clock I wanted. Hinata and I saw this at the mall and I fell in love with it. Thanks Mum." Sakura hugged her mom.

"I got your dad one too. So he could get to work on time too." Mrs. Haruno smiled. "I wonder how Luna will like it." Mrs. Haruno then began to think of Luna's reaction.

Sakura ran up to her room and showed Luna. But Luna's reaction was not a happy one.

"I don't see how I look like that stupid thing. It looks nothing like me'' Luna was offended that Sakura said such a thing.

Sakura was setting her clock while Luna continued to tell her how the clock looked nothing like her. "Does that thing even work?"

"Yes it does." replied Sakura while getting in the bed.

"But did you see it's eyes. They have an evil look to them." Luna whispered.

"It's not evil Luna. Your just jealous" Sakura was laying down.

"What! Me jealous. Why would I be jealous of an plastic looking cat clock." Luna was sitting at the bottom of Sakura's bed. "I'm insulted you would even think such a thing."

"Night Luna" Sakura was getting annoyed Luna wouldn't be quite.

"Yeah Yeah" muttered Luna while going to sleep.

Later that night when the Luna clock it 12midnight alight started to glow at Sakura. Luna then began to wake up to the noise it was making. Luna then began to look around for the noise. She found that it was Sakura's clock which was right above her head.

"What's with that clock?" Luna thought. "I know that clock was evil. Tomorrow that clock has to go."

Next Day

Hinata wrong the door bell and Mrs. Haruno answered it.

"O, Hi Hinata."

"Hello Mrs. Haruno. I've come to pick up Sakura." stated Hinata.

"O I'm sorry Hinata. Sakura already left for school about an 30 minutes ago."

"What! We were supposed to go to school together."

"Well Sakura did say something about not wanting to be late but to be really early." Mrs. Haruno was now in a thoughtful position.

"I off to work Honey." Mr. Haruno gave Mrs. Haruno a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Hinata."

"Good morning Mr. Haruno." replied Hinata.

"Have a good day at work Dear." yelled Mrs. Haruno to Mr. Haruno. "Well if you excuse me Hinata I have to clean my house from top to bottom before Sakura gets home."

Mrs. Haruno then shut the door while Hinata began to walk to school. During Hinata's walk to the school she began to wonder why Sakura left so early knowing Hinata was going to come pick her up. "I'll just have to ask her when I see her at school." thought Hinata.

At school

"Kakashi can we start class now." asked an irritated Sakura. "It 8:30 and class still hasn't started."

"Yea Kakashi if we don't start now I'm going to miss my music class" said a random girl.

"Well just have to wait a few more minutes." replied Kakashi.

"Kakashi cant we just start with out the rest of the class. I have to go to soccer practice soon." a random boy hit his desk.

"Sit down. I am the teacher here and I'm not letting you go until I say so." Kakashi sighed. "Well since I have 6 dates tonight I guess I'll cancel all of your next classes since your other teachers aren't here. You may go now" Kakashi grabbed his book and walked out the door. (Ya all should know which book I'm talking about.)

"I cant believe how my class mates could be so inconsiderate of other peoples feelings." Sakura was packing up angrily. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Sakura raised one of her eyebrows.

"Hn" was Sakura's answer.

"Again with the one syllable word."

"Hn"

"…."

"You know what Sasuke you lucky I have to be some where." Sakura then began to stomp out of the class room. But when Sakura did that she only made Sasuke smirk wider.

With the boys

"Hey teme you like to get on Sakura's nerves uh?" question Naruto.

"Hn" was Sasuke replied.

"I bet you get on Sakura's nerves because you like her." Naruto crossed his arms and had a smile on his face because he thought he figured it out.

Sasuke was getting ready replied but was interrupted by Neji saying. "Hey Sasuke don't you think its weird how all of the people who are here early are late and all of the late people are late are here." Neji said to Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru once they were the only ones in the class room.

"You noticed too uh?" Naruto butted in.

"We noticed when you and Sakura were here before ever one else was." stated Neji.

"Shikamaru." said Sasuke.

"I'm already working on it." Shikamaru didn't even turn his head away from the computer. "Been working on it since I saw Naruto, you and Neji come me in the room." But he whispered 'Troublesome' after he something popped up on the screen.

"What are you doing Shikamaru?" questioned Naruto.

"Hacking into the school super computer to see the times of the teachers arrival."

"Why are you doing that?" Naruto was scratching the back of his head.

"So he could see which teachers were early and which ones came late or didn't come at all." Neji answered for Shikamaru.

"Why you doing that?" Naruto was still confused.

Neji sighed while shacking his head back and forth at Naruto slow to comprehend. "How did you even make it to high school."

"So I can see which teacher were late or didn't come when they are supposed to be here early and which teachers are usually late when they are here early instead. Take Kakashi for instance. He's usually late yet he was here before any one else was." Shikamaru answered this time.

"O, well why didn't you say that in the first place." Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru and Neji sighed while Sasuke it Naruto upside the head and muttered "Dobe."

"Owie, why you do that teme?'' Naruto anime cried.

"Here it is Sasuke." Shikamaru said before a fight could brake out between the two. "Teachers who are late for instance Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunada, and Anko were an hour early from when they are supposed to be here. But teachers like Shizune, Iruke, Kurenia, Asuma, Gai, and Ibiki never did come."

"That's unusual." muttered Neji.

"What are we going to do about this teme?" Naruto sighed because he knew he couldn't have ramen after this.

"Naruto, you and Neji keep an eye on Hinata. If the mega force is behind this she'll be going Sailor Mercury soon. Shikamaru you continue to hack around in other businesses and see who was early and who was late. Also to see how many people have been affected by this."** (Mouth full. Uh Sasuke.)**Shikamaru muttered a troublesome because he had to do more work.

"What are you going to be doing then Sasuke." Shikamaru started to put his laptop away so he could leave to Sasuke's house. **(that's normally where they meet up at.)**

"I'm going to go and see if I can found the source." Sasuke walked out of the room with his hands in his pocket. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru headed out with Sasuke too.

With Hinata

"Why is every one in such a hurry today." Hinata whispered to her self.

All around her buildings were opening up early, people were running past her so they could get to work early. Cars were zooming past her.

"Hinata wait!" Luna ran toward her.

Hinata bent down and said "What is it Luna. And why do you have that clock on your back." Luna had the Luna clock tied to her back.

"I need to talk to you about the mega force. This is Sakura's. Her ma bought it for her. And there something really strange about it too."

Luna and Hinata then went across the street to the park so they could talk in private. Luna and Hinata sat on a bench. Hinata then took the clock off Luna's back and set it down on the bench between her and Luna.

"If we do really found something wrong how will we know what it is." questioned Hinata.

"Hold on a second." Luna then jumped in the air and did a double back flip.

"Hey what this Luna?"

"That Hinata is a mini computer. You could use it to analyze just about anything." replied Luna. "Its even got your Sailor Mercury sign on it. So that means it is yours."

"You sure Sailor Moon might need it."

"Are you kidding me. Sailor Moon is still learning to NOT cry out for help whenever she is in danger." Luna shock her head thinking about the last time Sakura did that.

"Thanks. But how does it work?'' Hinata then begun to examine it.

"Just point it at the alarm lock"

"Ok."

"Be careful though. You cant get another one if you break it."

Right when Hinata opened the back a tiny ball of light flow into the sky.

"Wow, what was that Luna?" Hinata was recovering from the shock.

"I knew something was in this clock." Luna began to stare at the clock.

"But what was it." Hinata asked again.

"I don't know. It was too fast for the computer to analyze. But somehow it is effecting time. Have you noticed how every thing has been busy. Even Sakura. Sakura got up an hour early just to get to school on time. And as long as I have been staying with her that has never happened." Luna said hurriedly.

With Jadite

"With this much energy force coming in we will soon have enough to release the mega force so we can destroy the universe." Jadite was holding the life energy he was receiving in his hand.

"Ha, I know speeding up time would pay off big.'' Jadite chucked.

"This clock was a brilliant idea." the clerk lady was staring at this huge father clock. "Jadite should be pleased."

"O I'm very pleased Hazel. Many humans are already under your spell" Jadite appeared next to Hazel. "Lord Phantom would be so pleased with us."

"I'm happy to serve Milord and you Jadite." Hazel turned to Jadite.

"It would seem you do. But remember those Sailor Scouts are still out there. So keep your guard up we don't want them to mess up things this time."

"I'll take care of those brats Jadite." Jadite disappeared when he heard this.

With Sakura

"Hey bus man can you get a move on. I got some where to be you know." yelled a random guy.

"Shut up! What do you want me to do go between the cars.'' the bus man yelled back.

"Would you two stop talking and get me home." Sakura interrupted the fight while jogging in one place.

Next thing Sakura knows she falls forward and hit her head on the money machine. The bus then starts to swerve from left to right really fast.

"Are you all happy now." the bus driver was in the opposite lane dodging the other cars from hitting them.

A lady was now pushing the bottom so she could get off the bus. But the bus man did not stop. "Would you stop. I would like to get off now please."

"No one is getting off this bus until I say so." the bus driver yelled.

With Hinata and Luna

"I still cant reach Sakura. She is not answering her phone." Hinata said to Luna.

"I suppose we could go check all of Sakura's favorite spots again." Luna said.

"Or we could go check out that clock store together." Hinata concluded.

"That's a good idea lets go to that store." Luna jumped in Hinata's arm so Hinata could take Luna to the store.

"It's in the mall so lets go." Hinata then began to walk toward the mall.

With Naruto and Neji

"Neji why is your cousin talking to a cat." Naruto then begun to look at Neji weirdly.

"I don't know. Why would you ask such a dumb question." Neji sighed.

"But Hinata keeps talking to the cat like the cat is answering her back in English.''

"Maybe because Hinata has some special powers that allow her to talk to animals" Neji said sarcastically.

"Really?! Hinata is so cool." Naruto had stars in his eyes.

Neji just hit Naruto up side the head and said. "I was just kidding you baka."

"Hey Neji where is your cousin Hinata going with the cat." Naruto pointed at Hinata and Luna.

"I don't know but we are going to follow them and see where they are going." Neji started to follow Hinata and Luna. **(Just to let you know Neji and Naruto where across the street watching them.)**

Neji and Naruto crossed the street to where Hinata and Luna were and began to follow them to the mall. On the way to the mall Naruto and Neji noticed they were heading to the clock store. So Neji told Naruto to call Sasuke and tell them Hinata was at the mall in front of the new clock store.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was walking when he noticed Sakura jump out of a bus , because it crashed into a pole, and yell at the bus driver. "When I get home I'm going to report you. You're the worst driver I have ever seen."

Sasuke just smirked as Sakura continued to give the bus driver a lecture. But then Sasuke's cell phone started to ring.

"What" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke. This is Shikamaru. I think I found where the source of time stuff is at."

"Where?"

"At the mall in this new clock store that just opened."

"I'll go and check it out then." Sasuke hung up his phone but right when he was about to put it back in his pocket it wrung again but it was Naruto.

"Dobe"

"You know that is no way to answer a phone teme" Naruto replied.

'What do you want Dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"Well Neji and I followed Hinata like you said and we ended up at the mall in front of this new clock store."

"Really?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow when he heard this.

"Yea but then we lost Hinata. We cant find her anywhere."

"I'll be right there. Also I talked to Shikamaru and he said that is where the source is coming from."

"Okay I'll tell Neji what you said." Naruto and Sasuke both then hung up the phone.

Sasuke then began to think "I should tell Pinky that Hinata is at the mall in front of that Hinata went to the clock store."

Normal POV

"Hey pinky" called out Sasuke.

Sakura turned around so fast she fell but Sasuke got there in time and caught her before she fell.

"Thanks Sasuke and what did I tell you about calling me pinky I have a name you know." Sakura was trying to gain her balance.

"Hn''

"Anyway what are you doing here in the first place."

"Hinata went to the mall in front of the new clock store." Sasuke completely ignored her question.

"I wonder why she went there?" Sakura said to her self.

Sakura then began to think to her self. "Why would Hinata go to that clock store. Does it have something to do with the mega force." Sakura then got out her phone that was in her pocket. 3 missed calls from Hinata and a text from Hinata and Luna 'emergency Sailor moon. Meet us in front of the clock store in the mall.' Sakura then put her phone back into her pocket. "But wait. How does Sasuke know Hinata and Luna is at the clock store. He probably was has someone following her. But why would he do that?"

Sakura looked up and noticed Sasuke was still standing in front of her.

"Ok thanks Sasuke I'm heading home. Bye." Sakura ran off in the opposite direction.

"Why is Sakura going the opposite direction of the mall?" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and turned so he could to the mall.

Sakura then took a shortcut that led to the mall. The short cut Sakura took got her there before Sasuke could come. Sakura phone then started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Sakura come to the cloth store right across from the clock store." Hinata and Sakura both hung up then.

"Hey Hinata and Luna I finally got your message." Sakura stated when she saw them.

"Where have you been?'' questioned Luna.

"Hey why are we in this store in the first place." Sakura ignored Luna's question.

"We were being followed by Neji and Naruto so we decided to give them the slip by hiding in this store. Luna noticed that we were being followed." Hinata answered.

"At first I thought they were going into the same direction as us but when I noticed they followed us into the mall I knew we were being followed." Luna stated.

"That's weird because Sasuke stopped me and told me that you were at the mall by the clock store. But I was wondering how he even knew that. My guess was he had somebody following you and I was right."

"Anyway I think we are safe to assume that they couldn't are lost. But now we have to think up a plan so we can go stop the mega force." Luna concluded.

"What are you talking about we don't need a plan. All we have to do is bust open through the front and kick some mega force butt."

"What's with you? We usually have to beg you to stop them." Luna was confused.

"Well the mega force choice the wrong day to mess with me. I have to do my homework, clean my room, eat my favorite snacks, and watch my TV shows." Sakura counted off her fingers. "O, I'm way behind schedule." Sakura jumped up

"Moon Prism Make up"

"What are you waiting for Hinata transform so we can get this over with." Sailor moon half yelled.

"Mercury power"

"Lets go Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury said to her.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury ran to the door. Sailor Moon said Moon tiara magic and broke the door. Her and Sailor Mercury ran and jumped through the door. But just when Luna was going to get ready to jump through the door came back like it was never attacked before. Luna then hit her face on the door.

**(Just to let u know people are not at the mall. Remember the time effect the boys were talking bout. Well since every body who worked early to get to the mall are not there. So that means the mall is empty, but Luna and Hinata broke in. While Naruto managed to get the front mall doors open because Neji refused to go in another way. Sakura being the sneaky girl she is broke in mall like Hinata and Luna, while Sasuke walked in the front door because Naruto and Neji lifted it unlocked.) **

With Naruto and Neji

"Neji how did we miss Hinata transform into Sailor Mercury." Naruto was staring at them jump through the door.

"I don't know you were supposed to be watching her." Neji hit Naruto upside the head. "But is that Sailor Moon next to her?"

"That is Sailor Moon." Naruto said excited. "Lets follow them."

"We cant. Didn't you see the door rebuild its self."

"But how are we supposed to watch Hinata now?"

"Well just have to wait." Neji sighed tiredly.

With Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury

"Look there goes the door right up ahead." Sailor Mercury pointed.

They bust open the door and saw the clerk lady (Hazel) standing in the middle of the room. "Welcome back" she greeted.

"Times up for you and your clocks lady. The Sailor Scouts are here." shouted Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon."

"And I am Sailor Mercury." yelled Mercury.

"And we are the champions of Justice" they yelled in unison.

"Please do you really think you scare me you brats." Hazel said back.

"Surrender now while you have the chance. On the be half of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you" said Sailor Moon.

"We'll see about that. I don't think you can us." Hazel stretched out her arms in the hair and yelled. "Turn to the hour of midnight. Follow me if you dare." Hazel then jumped into the clock portal.

"Ready Mercury" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes. Lets clean her clock." answered Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon and Mercury then jumped in after her. Once they did the clock turned back to normal.

With Luna

Luna was sitting outside the store wanting for Sailor Moon and Mercury to come out.

"I just hope they remember ever thing I taught them up to now." Luna whispered.

With the guys

The guys are now on the roof top.

"Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru what are you doing here." Naruto asked.

"Here to see what's going on." Shikamaru asked.

"Where is Hinata?" Sasuke ignored both of there questions.

"She went in the store with Sailor Moon." Neji butted in.

"What?!" Shikamaru looked very surprised.

"We don't know how she did it but some how Hinata gave us the slip and next thing we know is Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury bust open the front door and went in side." Neji answered.

All of the guys then looked at Sasuke and said union "So what are we going to Sasuke/teme?"

"I'm going to go in there and see what's going down."

"But as tuxedo mask'' Neji smirked.

"You know it." Neji and Sasuke dabbed fists.

"Here you go then." Shikamaru pulled out the tuxedo for the case he was carrying with his laptop in it. "I figured you was going to need it."

"Thanks." Sasuke then began to put on his tuxedo.

"Hey teme I found a way for you to get in." yelled Naruto.

"How?"

"Through this window." Naruto pointed up at the window.**(There on the roof. The store is directly below them.)**

Sasuke broke the window then jumped up in the window. Once he got in her started to look around.

With Sailor Moon and Mercury

"Come out you coward. We don't have all day to chase you around." Sailor Moon yelled into the space.

Evil laugh "I'll tell you where I'm at if you think your brave enough to come and found me."

"Forget it I'll just have to follow your voice." Sailor Moon was starting to walk to where she thought the voice came from.

"Sailor Moon wait it could be a trap." mercury ran after her. Mercury pushed one of her earrings. "I'll use my vi vizor." A blue tip looking glass then went from one ear to the other.

"Just keep up." said Sailor moon.

"Don't you think we should go back and get Luna.'' question Mercury.

"No for once I want to show Luna I can defeat the mega force by my self." Sailor Moon raised her head up in the sky.

Mercury just got out her mini computer and started to analyze what was in the room.

"Hey where you get that" asked Sailor Moon while she looked over to see what Mercury was doing.

"Luna gave it to me" answered Mercury.

"Well I'll look around while you mess with it." Sailor Moon then walked through this door.

"Ha, Ha you still are trying to found me" yelled Hazel from no where.

"Of course cause I'm Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon pumped her hand in the air. Sailor Moon then began to mutter stuff. When Mercury looked up she saw Sailor Moon was shirking to a kid. Mercury hurriedly grabbed Sailor Moon and pulled her out of that room while she still kept the door opened.

Once Mercury did that Sailor Moon then turned back to her original age.

"Good. Its not permanent."

"I don't know how she is doing it though." Mercury muttered. "Found it. We need to go north east then we'll find the exit.

But while Sailor Moon and Mercury were running the saw Hazel up ahead.

"I thought I would have to go look you. Times up Sailor Girls." Hazel then began to zap Sailor Moon and Mercury. Once she did she made both of them freeze.

Right when they were going to get zapped again Tuxedo mask threw a Ross at the Father clock right in the middle. Tuxedo mask stopped hazel from making people go crazy with her time. Then he left before Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury could find him.

"Hey the spell is wherein off." Sailor Moon got up.

"This cant be happening" yelled Hazel as the life force began to leave her.

"Hey I can move again." Mercury smiled. "Mercury Bubbles Blast"

"You okay Sailor Moon."

"Yea I just cant see where she is."

"She's right there. Where the two dots are."

"Got it." Sailor Moon stood up and yelled "Moon Tiara Magic." and defeated Hazel.

The store then disappeared and Luna saw Sakura and Hinata.

"I'm so glad you two are all right." Luna ran toward them.

"Of course" Sakura and Hinata said in union.

"Well what do you say we go to my house and get some snacks?" suggested Hinata.

"Sure" answered Sakura and Hinata.

Luna jumped in Sakura arms while Sakura and Hinata began to talk to each other on their way to Hinata's home.

With the guys

The guys are now in the store Hinata and Luna were hiding in so they wouldn't be able to see them.

"Hey guys did you see that?" asked Naruto.

"Yea we did." answered Shikamaru. "The building just disappeared."

"But the weird thing is Sakura and Hinata are were the building used to stand. I could understand Hinata being there cause she's Sailor Mercury. But Sakura. Now they just got me confused." Neji stated.

"Pinky said she was heading home yet she was here this entire time.'' Sasuke whispered. "I will found out your secret Pinky. Even if it's the last thing I will do."

Sasuke and the guys then started to walk home. Because tomorrow they will definitely have class.

With the girls and Luna

"I mean u should have saw us Luna. We kicked that clerk lady's ass." Sakura explained. "She thought she had us but then Hinata comes to the rescue with her little computer and saves us."

"Really now." Luna listened.

"Its wasn't nothing really Sailor Moon did all the work" Hinata tried to push some of the spot light off her. "Luna guess what Sakura didn't do?''

"What?" Luna said with interest.

"She didn't cry for help this time" Hinata said happily.

"Really?! No way. Not the Sailor Moon I know" Luna replied disbelievingly.

"You know what Luna I don't cry for help all the time." Sakura put Luna in Hinata's arm not to gently. "I'm insulted you would think such a thing."

Sakura 'hmnped' then walked ahead of Hinata and Luna to Hinata's house with her head held high in the air. Hinata and Luna just bust out laughing at how Sakura was action. They soon figured that Sakura was not going to stop and wait for them so they stopped laughing and ran after her after she was a good block away.

With the boys

"How is Pinky doing that" muttered Sasuke.

"What did you say teme?'' questioned Naruto.

"Sasuke was just wondering how Sakura got into the store without any of us noticing" Neji answered for him.

"I was wondering the same thing" Shikamaru said. "I mean how did Sakura get in that store without me noticing." Shikamaru muttered "Damn this is troublesome"

"Hey Sasuke man you don't mind if we spend the night" Neji asked.

"Yea its pretty late so you don't mind if we spend the night?" asked Naruto while yawing.

"Whatever you already know where your rooms are" Sasuke replied.

"I'm still bothered by the fact how Sakura was able to out smart me." Shikamaru said to himself.

"She's probably Sailor Moon herself." someone from the door that lead in the living room said.

Everyone turned around to look a the intruder. After a good minute Naruto was the one who broke the silence by screaming and pointing is finger at the person.

"**IT'S THE OTHER TEME!!**"

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

**Well I hope you guys like my new ending. You all have to guess who this new person is. Tell me what you think of my new chapter.**

**Thanks and please review (:**


End file.
